


Savoured Trysts (in the Summer)

by Glacier_Llane



Series: A Palate for Strange Remedies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: You meet Severus over the summer.----(in the Summer) is a sort of fill-in for the summers in-between parts and is entirely optional to read.This instalment focuses on the romance and sexual encounters with Severus.[Explicit chapters are marked with (E)]





	1. Pure-blood affairs

**Author's Note:**

> and I said "I'll update next week", you know, like a liar. 
> 
> Hey, it's not my fault. This one was already in the works since I wrote chapter... seven? of sugarless aconite. I couldn't help myself.

You opened your suitcase to unpack what little you brought home from Hogwarts. Since you’d be returning next school year, you didn’t see the point in bringing everything home for the summer. 

Taking the floo network back had been rather uneventful and dusty. Perhaps you ought to take the train next time. 

Severus had bid you farewell with a shy, chaste kiss and you smiled at the memory. Even after everything, he still gave you that oddly pleasant stir about your insides and never ceased to surprise you. 

Your reminiscing was cut short by an owl tapping at your window. You curiously opened it and fetched the letter from its beak. The owl flew away without so much as a hoot. 

In the back of your mind, you silently hoped it was Severus, but alas it wasn’t.

To your further disappointment, the crest of the Malfoy family greeted you. 

What do they want this time? 

**(f/n) Black,**

**You are hereby invited to the celebration of Draco Malfoy's 13th birthday.**

**We hope to see you present,**

**Malfoy Family**

Attached was a card of their address and the specifics of the party, which will be held in two days. 

_That was the dullest and briefest invitation to a child's birthday._

Though you supposed, like every year, Lucius makes it a pure-blood gathering. Sure, Draco's friends will be attending, but so will their parents... and maybe a couple of Ministry acquaintances. 

The adults would be having their own party amidst the children's. 

You were just about to discard the letter when another owl came through the window. It was Merlot, your parents’ owl, and he had a letter _and_ a package.

You opened the letter first and found the usual handwriting of your father. You guessed that they were trying to convince you to attend Draco’s birthday "because they haven't seen you in so long". 

And... You were exactly right. One important detail was that your mother couldn't attend, because she's off doing her own sort of soirée. Which was great, as your father didn't like to meddle with your life as much as she did. 

You pursed your lips in thought. 

Perhaps you would attend this gathering. It would be a relatively easy party to navigate. Your mother won’t be there, no one you’d know outside of family would be there, and what could go wrong in a child’s birthday party? 

And this would fill in your quota of family gatherings for the next year… or two. 

Or three. 

I was settled, you’d go and say your greetings, and then leave. 

Easy enough, right?

You were just about to fold the letter when the postscript caught your eye. 

P.s. since your mother won't be attending, she sends her regards in the form of a dress that will arrive with this letter. I hope you’ll be wearing it, as she said I have to make sure that you do. 

You pinched your nose and grimaced.

* * *

The dress wasn’t hideous, no. Your mother had good taste when it comes to fashion… perhaps that being so, she picked a design that was pleasing to the eye but rather hard to get on… or off.

You pointed your wand at your back and tried to tie the laces with magic for the third time. 

.

.

You arrived at the party late, but you didn’t care. The card said the children’s party will be ending short of dusk and the adults were more than welcome to stay thereafter.

Guests were all over the place and you found yourself wondering why Lucius insisted on having a party this late… but then again, why does any pureblood family throw a party? To flaunt their wealth, of course. Your parents weren't exceptions to this norm. Sometimes you’d have to show up because they insisted on introducing someone to you…

You shook your head. The thought only made you long to get away and see Severus.

Malfoy manor was certainly very nice, you had to admit. The long hallways were tastefully decorated and not a speck of dust could be seen. You supposed that was due to their new house-elf, whatever their name was. You heard someone whispering that Lucius lost his house-elf last year due to something at Hogwarts. 

Perhaps that's why he hadn't invited you to the party last year. Not that you would have attended, anyway.

You approached the family as you saw they were available and exchanged pleasantries, along with a happy birthday to Draco and dropping off his gift. The boy was rapidly growing into a young man, it seemed, he was already a lot taller than he was last year. 

"We're so glad you could come, (f/n)," Cissa smiled at you, "you're always so busy." 

"I'm a healer, Cissa, you know how the hours are." 

You chatted about work and Draco excused himself out of the conversation to go to his friends as they were starting a game of wizard’s chess somewhere. Lucius then started talking about all of his achievements, including mentioning his generous donation to St Mungo’s Hospital— which was no doubt to rub it in your face, and you felt yourself grow bored of the conversation. Cissa tried to tone her husband down, but you knew it wasn’t effective. 

You finally excused yourself, saying you’d be looking for your father, and left the pair to chat with other guests. 

You went to the edge of the room to scan it for your father. As soon as you’d have a chat with him, you could go home. You were known to disappear at these parties and people just assumed that you were called on duty— well… you were, usually by your bed, but that's beside the point. 

Maybe you could even invite Severus for dinner later— 

Instead of spotting your father, you caught a pair of piercing dark eyes staring at you from across the room. Your pulse quickened as the owner crossed threshold towards you, disregarding the people in his way. 

_Merlin, you could get used to that... having all of his attention._

"Severus," you greeted politely as he stood all too close beside you, "I thought you weren't one for parties?"

“I was informed of your attendance,” he said simply. 

_Did he just admit…_

“By who?” You furrowed your eyebrows. He looked over to your right and you followed his gaze to see Draco smiling at the two of you before going back to play with his friends. 

You had a smile until you remembered what you were here for. "Severus, as pleased as I am to see you, this is hardly a place for us to meet," you said, scanning the room once more, “now, you’d better sod off before my father—" 

"(f/n)!" Came the voice of your father. You gave Severus a pointed look before turning and hugging your father. "Who's this, darling?" He whispered as you embraced. 

“Severus Snape, current potions master and head of Slytherin house,” you said as you parted. 

Your father raised an eyebrow and gave Severus an odd smile before leaning in to whisper to you, “The half-blood?”

You inwardly sighed. 

Well, Severus should excuse himself out of the conversation any second—

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Black,” Severus dared to offer a handshake and your father only briefly took it. 

You squinted at him. What was he planning? 

“How is… Slytherin house these days?” Your father asked, feigning interest. 

“Still as cunning and ambitious,” Severus said with seeming confidence, but you could tell he was nervous from the way he was holding his hands behind his back. 

You wanted to reach out and touch him, assure him that he needn’t keep up appearances just for the sake of your father’s nonexistent approval, but he proceeded with this already strenuous conversation. 

“Father, sorry to interrupt, but I’m going to start my shift soon… I have to go,” you smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and gave you a one-armed hug before bidding goodbye. Funny, if that had been your mother, she would have insisted you call work and stay here. 

You retreated to the back end of the room, hoping Severus would follow later on, and to your surprise, you could see him still amicably chatting with your father. 

If you didn’t know any better, you’d say your father was enjoying himself. 

You sighed and decided to have at least one drink before leaving, picking up a champagne flute from the adults’ confection table. You took it to an open balcony to enjoy it in silence.

You only had your first sip when you felt a hand settle on your waist. You didn’t even have to turn to know who it was. 

“What are you planning, Severus?” You looked over your shoulder to make sure no one was watching. 

“An evening with you,” he said nonchalantly.

“ _Here?_ ” You turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“We could take this elsewhere if you’d like,” the grip on your waist tightened just a little bit. 

You smirked and slowly blinked at him as you set the champagne flute down on the railing. Severus was being quite daring tonight… approaching you in a crowd of pure-bloods, talking to your father, holding you close on a balcony anyone can walk into…

It was… _interesting_ … in a way that made you feel warm all over. 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me stealing the heiress of Black for one night,” he nudged, pulling you closer possessively. 

He seemed to be insatiable tonight. 

"Don't call me that," you scolded, though you found yourself holding back a smile. _Of all the nicknames he could come up with, he uses that._ The corner of his lips twitched upwards and he squeezed your hip. “…and just _one_ night?” 

Severus had the effect of making you grin like a fool lately. You could see him holding back one of his own at your comment. 

He held out a hand and you eyed it curiously. 

“Let’s… leave this place,” he said. 

You didn’t look back as you placed your hand in his and disapparated. 


	2. (E) | Heiress of Black, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one.... turned out to be dirtier than I anticipated. oops.

You noticed you were in your house as the lights illuminated the room. Severus stood there by your desk and you realised you hadn't taken the time to admire his get up for the night.

He was wearing that subtly green cravat you gave him for his birthday and one of the white-gold snake cufflinks Draco (or Lucius?) gifted him was used to pin his first button.

Severus looked the part— of a dashing head of Slytherin, that is.

You noticed he was admiring you in return as you looked back up to his eyes. They swept over your form and gave you the most lustful look you've ever seen in them.

He really was insatiable tonight.

You approached him and reached up to cup his face. Before you could lean in for a kiss, he circled you and backed you against the desk. 

"You're gruff tonight, Severus," you smirked, kissing his cheek. His hand was already travelling up your back and fingering the many laces that held your dress together. 

"I find myself... craving you," he growled into your ear. You shivered, grasping at his collar as he pushed you to sit on the desk. "It baffles me, still— Is it unwelcome?"

"You tell me," you wrapped a leg around him and pressed your bodies together. He grunted as he fell off balance and caught himself by placing his hands on the table beside you. 

"(f/n)," he groaned, " _Temptress_ of Black." One of his hands was now hiking up the skirt of your dress. 

" _Severus_ ," you warned, clawing at his neck. _Will he stop with the ridiculous nicknames?_

He gave you that smug smirk that you know all too well by now. 

"Shall we move to your bedroom?" He asked. His hand was already under your dress and on your knickers, however. 

"I don't think we'll make it this time," you tugged at his cravat. 

Apparating there was an option, but the image of Severus having his way with you on your desk was such a tantalising one that you couldn't help but—

Severus surely heard your thoughts and gave you a heated kiss as he tugged at your knickers. It only made it down your thigh before you felt his fingers touch you _there_. 

You whimpered into his kiss and finally pulled off his cravat. His fingers circled your folds and coated themselves with your slick. 

"Severus," you breathed into the skin on his neck, already a writhing mess underneath him, and you were both still very much clothed. 

Severus was no doubt _very_ skilled with his hands...

His finger prodded at your entrance and you mewled, gripping at his shoulders. He pushed one finger inside you and you were consumed by the intense heat.

"Severus, take off my dress," you pleaded. 

"Do you know what a nightmare these laces are?" He complained, using his other hand to search for the right string to pull. 

"Blame my mother," you muttered, astonished you even made a coherent sentence as his finger curled and rubbed you just right. You whimpered his name again and he added a second digit. 

His fingers moved languidly and it was driving you mad. 

"Severus, please," you whined. It clearly affected him as you felt him thrust against your inner thigh. His hot breath was on your neck and you moved a hand to palm his straining trousers. 

His fingers went to that sensitive spot inside you again and you were moaning until he suddenly withdrew them. 

" _Severus_ ," you whimpered at the loss of friction. He took his hand from under your dress and deliberately pulled away from you to give you a view of him licking his fingers clean of your fluids. 

You shuddered at the sight and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

Severus parted and undid the pin on his button as well as the rest of it— with magic, surprisingly... You wondered if he usually did this to save time on his too many buttons. 

Some other time you might enjoy unbuttoning them one by one, but right now... 

You pushed his shirt open and kissed him once more before moving down to his neck. Both his hands went to your back to finally figure out how to get rid of your dress. 

"Your mother must have given you this as a measure against me," Severus grumbled, still not finding the right lace. 

You laughed into his shoulder. 

"Turn around, will you?" he pulled you to stand and you found your legs unable to hold your weight. Severus caught you and his tenderness showed as he gently turned you over. You propped yourself against the desk as he inspected the back of your dress. 

Finally finding the right one, he pulled the lace and undid the bodice with much more force than you anticipated. You shrugged off the dress and it easily fell to the floor. 

You stood there with your knickers halfway down your thighs and your slick dripping down along them. You remembered you were wearing one of the nicer set of undergarments, with a set of garters and stockings to match. 

"You're overdressed now, darling—" You gasped as you felt him sidle up behind you, his clothed erection pressing against you from behind. He didn't bother unclasping your bra and gripped at your hips. 

You looked over your shoulder and saw him undoing his trousers. He took his cock out and you pushed against him as he lined himself up. 

He was impatient as he was insatiable right then. 

He reached over to your front and muttered the protection spell before plunging himself deep inside you. You writhed against the desk and dropped to your elbows as you find it all too much for your senses. 

"(f/n)," he groaned, closing his eyes and clawing at your hips. 

You dropped your head down onto your forearm on the table as he started moving. He didn't start slow this time, setting a pace that was just enough to make you squirm.  You panted against your arm and the desk shook with his thrusts. He reached over to your front again, this time to rub you and you felt your release nearing.  His breath was suddenly close to your nape and he planted a kiss there. 

You gasped as he suddenly pulled out to flip you over to your back and took your knickers all the way off before entering you again. You wrapped your legs around him and arched your back as he thrust harder. 

Severus grabbed your hand to hold it in his and intertwined your fingers as you felt him twitch inside you. He came only moments later, groaning your name, and that was enough to push you over the edge. You pulled him as deep as you could with your legs. 

He stood there over you, breathless, his hair a mess and falling around his face. You reached up and traced a finger over his flushed cheek.

"Well, I was right. We didn't even make it to fully undress." 

Severus realised he was still in his shirt and his trousers were only halfway down his legs. You didn't even step out of your shoes and stockings, your bra still on you.

"Fancy a... do-over, then?" Severus asked, a smirk gracing his face. 

"You're insatiable, Severus," you grinned. 


	3. (E) | Heiress of Black, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I have no excuse. I have been itching to write smut for Severus since I started Sugarless Aconite, but I really don't know how to write a severus x reader that doesn't happen in this universe now. Oops. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your lovely comments. It makes me want to write write write more.

Severus took a much slower approach the second time. He had vanished the mess between your legs, buttoned his trousers back up and made it into your bedroom without his shirt and shoes.

He took the time to savour every kiss and slowly backed you into your bed. The back of your knees hit the foot of it and you sat yourself down on the sheets. 

"I rather... like these on you," he said as his hand travelled up your thigh, over your stocking. You were still wearing all of your undergarments except for your knickers.

"Well, I was planning on inviting you for dinner," you tangled your fingers in his hair as he kissed down your neck, "but then you showed up at the party." 

The words hit him as he was placing a kiss on the top of your breast.

"You wore this... for me?" He muttered, his shyness almost returning, before continuing his trail downwards. He spread open your legs and moved to remove your shoes. 

There was something alluring about being covered yet so very _exposed_ in front of Severus like this. You bit your lip as you felt yourself starting to get aroused already.

"Of course," you said, it was getting harder to concentrate as he was kissing his way up your thigh. 

Severus kneeled in front of you and you gripped at the sheets as you felt his tongue reach between your legs.

"Is this alright?" he said, giving you another slow, teasing lick.

"Yes," you gasped, both in pleasure and as an answer. He hummed against you and you panted, arching your back. His hands went to hold you around your legs and he lapped at you again.

He took his sweet time, giving you warm licks that left you gasping his name each time.

You were almost sent over the edge as he used his fingers to tease you and his rough tongue went over a sensitive spot. 

" _Severus_ , I—" 

"Not yet," he pulled away and pecked your inner thigh before climbing on top of you. In the dim light, you could see his lips coated with your slick and he gave you a slow sensual kiss. He stuck out his tongue, circling yours with it and you combed your fingers through his hair. 

Severus stood up to remove his trousers and you propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him. He raised an eyebrow as you eyed his hardening cock. 

_Severus recovered quite fast for his age_ — 

He groaned in protest and held your shoulders as he pushed you back down.

You grinned at him and gripped his hair back to see that embarrassed scowl. He pushed you up the mattress a bit so he could rest his knees on the bed and lined himself up against you. 

You muttered another protection spell to your abdomen— _just in case_ , and he captured your lips as he pushed inside. 

"(f/n)," he moaned quietly, and you found him searching for your hands. He twined his fingers with yours and pinned them to the side of your head. He moved his hips as he held you like this, his breath hot against your skin.

It was tender, so very tender. It made your insides feel warmer than they already felt and you didn't know how to react to it but wrap your legs around him and bring him close. 

"Severus," you whispered. He responded by lazily planting a kiss to your neck.

You knew he wasn't going to last much longer and moments later you felt him grip your hands tight, releasing himself inside you. He rode out his high and made sure you reached yours, all the while still grasping your hands.

"Just a little more," you assured him, he hurriedly picked up his pace and you came clenched around him just as he was beginning to soften. 

Severus didn't pull out immediately, instead basking in your release and letting himself collapse on top of you. 

"Severus," you said hoarsely, nudging him off of you. He seemed to forget that his weight rendered you unable to breathe— well, to be fair, all the events leading to him laying on top of you also rendered you breathless...

Perhaps he just likes the closeness... 

He propped his weight up a little bit but still remained mostly on you. You gave whatever part of his head you could reach a soft kiss and he hummed contentedly. 

"Bath?" 

Severus let out an exasperated groan but muttered, " _bath_." 

. 

. 

He was already in the tub and patiently waiting for you to strip off your undergarments. 

" _(f/n)_ ," he warned, as he saw you were doing it ever so slowly, "I _can't_..." a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

You chuckled and decided to have mercy on him. He did well in pleasing you tonight— 

Once all the garments were off, you stepped in the water facing him. 

Severus was visibly spent, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. 

_It was adorable._

You cupped his face and pecked him on the lips. 

"Severus?" You asked as you turned and laid yourself snug against him. 

"Hm?" From his voice, you could tell that he was already half asleep. 

"Could we... go to your house next time?" 

"Why?" He put his arms around you in the water. 

"Just curious... It's really alright if you mind," you assured, covering his hand with yours. You felt his nose in your hair as he quietly muttered, “...I don’t mind." 


	4. Half-blood affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?? Well, as I have said, I had this in the works already. Just a matter of polishing it.
> 
> Thank you to AyushiSushi, Guest, MiscreantBrat, LightOwl1505, Romancelover38, Yuuchan_Hrabia, and Endermei for the wonderful comments! And 40+ kudos already???? I'm crying. This isn't even the main instalment of the series.

You looked up at the brick building and checked the house number. Everything looked identical in this street and you wonder how Severus finds his own house. 

Perhaps that is why he offered to use the floo network instead. 

You just happened to be in the nearby area, however, as someone made a house call— which was very rare these days, but the patient couldn't leave the house in this case. Some odd cursed object was in the residence and they called you as you were head of Artefact Accidents. Using the patient's floo to travel to your... ahem, companion's house would have been imprudent. 

You knocked on his door and waited. 

The quiet summer air greeted you. 

You knocked again, louder this time. 

Still no answer. 

You sighed and leaned against the brick wall. Maybe you got the wrong house—

"He's not usually home, you know," a voice came and startled you. You turned to the house next door and saw an old muggle lady just returning to her home.

"He should be expecting me," you said and immediately wondered why you bothered talking to a muggle. You turned back to the door and knocked once more.

"Would you like to come in and have tea while you wait?" The old lady offered, you stared at her and found yourself thinking of excuses. 

"There would be no need, Mrs. Kenway," Severus came by the alley between the houses and stood beside you, "unless my... partner would like to?" He looked at you in question. 

You blinked. 

He just... came out of nowhere... and called you his partner... in front of this unsuspecting muggle lady. 

"Oh, she's beautiful, Severus," the old lady whispered, though not very quietly. You looked at Severus and saw he was smirking proudly. 

What was he doing? Showing you off to his muggle neighbour? 

It was... actually quite flattering. 

Besides, Muggles wouldn't have connections with your family and... it was endearing that Severus wanted you to be known... Even if it is just a random muggle.

"Tea sounds nice, Mrs. Kenway," you said. Severus turned to you in surprise. His lips went upwards in a smile and you ducked your head to hide the grin that threatened to spread across your face. 

_Severus just smiled at you..._

"Wonderful, come in, come in," she ushered you both inside and closed the door. 

The house was warm and inviting, a contrast to the outside of it. Cokeworth had an air of natural gloominess about it, and the industrial smoke that frequented it certainly didn't help. 

She led you down the hall to a sitting room with walls covered in picture frames. You half expected them to move, but they didn't. 

There was a television that seemed to be broken and many other muggle appliances you don't remember the name of. 

Severus regarded you curiously as you inspected the environment. 

"Here you go," Mrs. Kenway returned with a steaming pot of tea and three delicate cups. "Oh yeah, Severus, my telly seems to be broken, could you perhaps take a look at it?" 

You turned to Severus with a curious glance.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kenway, I don't know much about electronics," Severus sipped his tea. 

"You managed to fix the remote just fine some time ago..." 

"That was just replacing the batteries, ma'am," 

You didn't know what they were talking about and Severus looked at you knowingly.

It was odd, seeing him like this. His muggle side prevalent. 

You felt out of place yet welcomed at the same time. 

This Mrs. Kenway was certainly a nice old lady, and if Severus bothered enough to fix her muggle things, it meant that he didn't quite mind her. 

You relaxed in your seat and let them converse of _Merlin knows what_ , and you found yourself staring fondly at Severus. You felt so relaxed, even, that you almost waved your hand to refill your tea when Severus stopped you, flawlessly disguising it as him holding your hand. The teapot moved an inch to the side with an audible clink. 

Mrs. Kenway did not notice, instead smiling at your conjoined hands. 

Severus gave you a pointed look. 

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay much longer, Mrs. Kenway," Severus stood up and pulled you with him. You set down your cup on the table. 

"Oh, no worries, Severus, I'm sure you two have your own plans." She smiled and saw you off to the door, "I'm glad you've decided to visit... and don't worry about the TV, I'll have my husband look at it when he gets back from work."

You took Severus's arm and headed to his door.

"Funny, she didn't even ask my name," you said as he opened the door for you. 

"She respects... privacy," ah, so that is why Severus does not mind her, "either way, it's best she doesn't ask."

You entered Severus's living room to find the walls covered in rows and rows of books. The collection was definitely greater than yours of medical textbooks and seemed to be in different conditions. 

You pulled out a random book and found that it was an old textbook from Hogwarts. 

"Half-blood Prince?" You questioned, the name written on the front of the book. 

"...yes?" Severus answered, and you looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't recall you ever using that name," 

"It's because I did not," Severus muttered. You placed the book back where you found it. 

"Am I prying? I don't mean to," you cautiously asked. 

"I don't mind," Severus stepped closer and held your hand. "Prince... was my mother's maiden name." 

"Ah," you always had a suspicion that his mother was the magical side. A bold question sat on your tongue and you knew Severus heard it before you even dared to ask. 

"She would have... approved, at the very least," he said quietly. 

You squeezed his hand and decided to drop the subject, even though he said he did not mind, his voice wavered unusually and you couldn't bear to hear it. 

You took a curious gander around the room and noticed there seemed to be no doors or stairs to the obvious second floor that exists. 

"I know it isn't... luxurious," Severus said and shifted his weight. 

"I'm not worried about that, darling," you ran your thumb over his hand reassuringly, "just wondering where the rest of the house is..." 

Severus snapped his fingers and a section of the bookcase swung open to reveal a staircase. 

How entirely... _Severus._

You smiled and still held his hand as he led you upstairs. 

. 

. 

There wasn't much to his house beneath the layers of books, but you found that you liked it all the same. It was cold and unlived in, but intrigued you to find a way to warm it up a little bit. Much like the man himself. 

You could tell he favoured his quarters at Hogwarts, no matter how annoying he claimed the children and staff could be. 

Perhaps that's why his next-door neighbour said that he wasn't usually home. 

Now, he was sat on his bed, watching you look around the room with interest. 

Severus owned a similar television to the one you saw next door, and you wondered if he ever used it or if it was simply there when he got the house. 

"Sit with me," he patted the spot next to him. You did so and he turned on the television with something odd, that you hilariously thought had more buttons than Severus's outfit. 

The screen blinked on and displayed a man clad in a suit, informing of today's weather. 

Perhaps muggles had their own brand of magic, in the form of technology. You never thought of it that much...

Severus pressed a button and the screen changed into a display of a family, having a chat in their home and who you assumed was the servant arrived with some perfectly timed comedic lines. 

"Is that... scripted?" You asked, turning your head and finding him watching you amusedly. 

"Yes," he answered. 

"What makes you think it interests me?" You said, despite fixating your eyes onto the screen once more. You were only trying to find the point of it all, that’s it.

Strange laughter came from the television and you realised the unseen people were laughing at the happenings of the... show. 

Odd. So very odd. 

Severus didn't stop you from watching the entire thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses on what they're watching >:)
> 
> Hey, idk if it aired in the UK at that time but it sure did exist in that year.


	5. (E) | Half-Blood Prince, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this took longer than expected, but here it is! More fluffy smut... ~~to avoid the angst~~
> 
> Thank you to Pipon, Yuuchan_Hrabia, Sac1i, MiscreantBrat, LightOwl1505, romechka, EliDeetz, AyushiSushi, B:), pAsS_tHe_MeMeS, Sarah, hooliganism, Endermei, and blissa for leaving comments in the last chapter. 
> 
> And a few of you guessed it, they were watching The Nanny! Though really they could have been watching a few other 90's TV shows, as apparently they all have funny butlers.

You yawned and stretched as Severus turned off the television. Blinking, you realised that you were now in the middle of the bed, snuggled next to Severus. 

You did vaguely recall him dragging you back from the screen as you were watching a display bubbly drinks. He offered you to try one as he had some in his stores, but you refused, as the show came back on and you were eager to discover the next turn of events— for research purposes, to satisfy your curious nature. 

Severus seemed all too amused by your reactions, and every time you turned to ask him a question, you found him already looking your way, trying to hide a smirk. You had a feeling he had been watching you instead of the show… 

“Don’t…” you sat up on the bed and faced him, “…tell anyone about this.” 

He laid on his side against the pillows, his dark halo of hair framing his face and making him looked more relaxed than you've ever seen him.

“You mean how the pure-blood heiress of Black enjoyed muggle television?” 

You crawled over to him with a scowl, “I wasn’t enjoying—“ 

“Or how she’s consorting with a half-blood?” His smirk turned annoyingly smug. 

“ _Unbelievable_ ,” you growled, looming over him. 

“Not _quite_ ,” came his snarky remark, that annoying yet adorable smirk still on his face. Severus pulled you down for a kiss but you growled bit him instead. 

That didn't wipe the smugness off his face, however. He seemed to rather enjoy it, as evident by the way he slowly ran his tongue across his bottom lip, where you just bit him. 

“You’re incorrigible,” you hissed. Despite your words, you climbed on top of him to pepper his face with more kisses. He huffed a laugh and laid on his back to let you do as you pleased, pulling your leg so you were straddling his abdomen. 

Your kiss landed on his lips and you deepened it until your tongues melded, earning a groan from him as he clawed at your thigh, just under the hem of your robes. You were wearing one of the shorter ones— it was summer after all. (Despite your unwillingness to wear anything other than black...) 

"You're wearing these again," Severus hummed contently and fingered one of your garters. 

"They're a different pair," you kissed the side of his face as you worked to undo his collar, "I hope you like them all the same." 

Severus responded by tracing his fingers over your lace knickers and you shuddered. He was definitely getting brave with his touches. 

You pulled open his collar and continued your kisses down his neck. He retracted his hands to grip your waist as he let out a pleased groan. You shuffled downwards as you unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and sat on his lap. Severus thrust his hips upwards to rub against you. 

"You're still not wearing any underpants, aren't you?" You moved your hips against him and felt the outline of his cock on your inner thigh. "Do you even own a pair?" 

"I do," he said through gritted teeth, though you didn't entirely believe him. You weren't sure if the flush was coming from his embarrassment or your current position... perhaps both.

"I don't mind, really, but it's quite easy to tell when you're aroused— which would be alright if it was just the two of us," you pulled open his shirt and held onto his bare shoulders, "but otherwise... I worry about indecent exposure." You grinned cheekily as he let out a low growl. "Maybe... I should lend you a pair," you whispered in his ear and pulled back to watch as he took in the words. He gave a slow gulp, his face now completely red. 

Perhaps he wasn't completely against the idea... but that was something for another time.

You tucked his hair away to see his flushed face and pecked him on the cheek. The innocent gesture was accompanied by you rubbing against his front, however. He let out a small whimper, the grip on your waist loosening as he let you unbutton his trousers. You moved back to stand and pulled the garment off of his long, long legs. He helplessly laid there exposed, not even bothering to cover his already very hard cock. You figured you might as well get rid of your robes while you stood, easily unbuttoning and shrugging them off. You were left in your lace black lingerie with a set of stocking and garters to match. 

Climbing back on the bed, you saw him bite his lip in anticipation. 

"Do you prefer me on top of you, Severus?" You smirked as you sat on his lap and took his cock in your hand. 

His answer came as a groan, gripping the sheets as you slicked your hand against him. You used your other hand to caress his front and visibly licked your lips. 

"(f/n)," he hissed, moving his hands to tug at your knickers. 

"Patience," you scolded, smirking as you kissed the side of his face. You slowly moved your hand and watched him squirm as he tried to refrain from thrusting upwards. 

He whined as you let go and rubbed your clothed entrance against him. Severus's nails were now digging into your thighs as he desperately clawed at the waistband of your knickers.

You chuckled at his desperation and finally relented, moving back to remove the knickers before lining yourself up against him. You put a hand on your abdomen and muttered a protective spell as his hands found their way to your backside, fingers just under your garters, pulling you down to towards him. You moaned as you took him inside you.

"(f/n)," your name came as a needy whisper as you sat fully against him. You felt his thighs rise against your backside and you clenched around him as you slowly rose again. 

He threw his head back and you had to hold him down by his chest as he writhed against you. He held onto one of your wrists while his other hand went to cup your breast through your lace bra.

You circled your hips as you quickened the pace, earning a deep groan from him. 

" _Severus,_ " you breathed, leaning down to kiss him. He moved the hand on your wrist to cover yours on his chest and moved to thrust in time with your hips. You felt him against just the right spot inside you and moaned.

You could tell he was getting close. Severus was clenching his teeth, trying his best to keep up with your pace and desperately holding onto your hand.

"Come for me..." he hit just the right spot again and you groaned, "... _my prince_."

He let out a sudden gasp and both his hands held onto yours as he came inside you. You shuddered at the feel of him and came not long after.

You were both out of breath as you sat back against his thighs, twining his fingers between yours.

"Bath?" Severus muttered. You raised an eyebrow at him. Usually, it was you who'd suggest a bath and he'd be sluggishly pushing himself off the bed to follow you.

.

.

Severus's tub was small. Given his height, he had to fold his legs and they were tangled with yours as you sat on him. 

You didn't mind. _You didn't mind at all._

He had a muggle water heater that made all the oddest sounds you had ever heard. He nuzzled against your neck as you were staring at the thing in wonder.

"What's the matter?"

"It sounds as if it's on the brink of exploding,"

"That's just how most muggle things are," he wound his arms around you and pulled you back to relax.

You gave in and leaned back against him, but still glanced cautiously at the appliance from time to time. 


End file.
